Birthday Wish
by Dawnheartlilly
Summary: April 1st, Happy Birthday to Miwa Taishi. MiwaXKai.


Miwa awoke to the cheery melody of his cellphone. He groaned and flipped open his cellphone, which was still next to him from last night. "Happy Birthday", the screen flashed. It was only his cellphone reminding him of his own birthday, not the person he had been hoping to send him a message. Miwa sighed, closing his cellphone and slamming his face onto his pillow. He could at least have a somewhat decent birthday… Oh right, his parents were away on a business trip, and Kai was in some part of Asia, somewhere cardfighting somebody. If only he had gone along; but one, he wasn't needed; and two, somebody had to look after the shop, and the manager has trusted him with the job. Miwa glanced at the time on his cellphone. _7:33…_ He had better get up or else he wouldn't make it to the shop by its opening time. That manager had given him that responsibility after all. Miwa stood up, stretching, then yawning. He felt tired, perhaps from staying up half the night waiting for a response from Kai; a response that never came. _That Kai. He must be really busy or something_. Miwa tried to convince himself, but there was still this nagging feeling that wouldn't stop bothering him. He glanced at the time on his cellphone again. Miwa would really be late if he didn't leave now, so he quickly grabbed what he needed and ran out of the house.

Miwa had barely made it to the shop on time by the time her got there. Izaki was waiting by the door, because Miwa was the only one with the key. "Yo, sorry I'm late. I kind of overslept, hehe…" he said nervously. "It's alright. The most important thing is that you got here," the two of them quickly got to work. Customers quickly arrived, but overall the shop wasn't busy. All Miwa had to do was sit at the register, it was an easy job. "Miwa, we're out of booster set 2 packs," Izaki said to him. "I'll go get some from the back room," Miwa replied. With that being said, he stood up and opened the door to the back room. He scanned the rows, looking for the booster set he needed. Miwa found a box on one of the top shelves. He reached up and grabbed the box. _Well, that's one thing done wit-_ The next thing he knew, there was a light-headed feeling, followed by a loud crashing sound, and he found himself on the floor. "Oww, that hurt…" Izaki burst into the room with a worried look in his face. He had obviously heard the loud crash. "Hey, are you alright?" Izaki asked while helping Miwa up. "Of course I'm fin- woah," Miwa would have fallen again if it wasn't for Izaki, who was supporting him. "You sure don't look fine. Take a break today and let me handle the rest," Miwa didn't like the thought of going home, especially since there would be no one there to greet him, but he didn't argue with it. "Alright," he says while handing Izaki the key. "You know what to do right?" Izaki nods. Miwa trusted him, so there was not much to be concerned about. He grabbed his things and left the shop, heading to the park in which Kai had usually spent his afternoon naps instead of home.

It was that time of the year again, where the sakura were in full bloom. So many petals were flowing in the wind that it looked like a pink snowstorm. It gave Miwa a sad feeling, reminding him of the time when he had first seen Kai again. That day gave him hope, that things would change dramatically, and he was right. Things haven't been this interesting in a long time, specifically four years ago. But ever since Q4 left Japan, there has always been this feeling like something was missing; the feeling in which you can feel something in your grasp, but it slips away before you can grab ahold of it. _Kai..._ Miwa sat down on a bench in a shady spot, and laid down on his back; staring at the sakura falling down above him. It didn't take long for his eyes to close and he drifted off to sleep.

Miwa shifted into consciousness when he felt a hand gently tap his head. _Who is it… Kai?_ It took Miwa a few seconds after he opened his eyes that his vision became completely clear. "Jun," he said in a casual tone. _Kai being here is too much to hope for after all._ "What are you doing here?" Miwa asked and looked up at Jun as he was still lying down on bench. "Oh nothing. I just happened to be passing by when I saw you here," Jun replied with a smile. "Oh," was all Miwa could say. He pulled out his cellphone to check the time, but realized a second later that the battery was dead. "It's getting pretty late, aren't you supposed to be home celebrating your birthday?" Miwa didn't bother to ask how Jun knew today was his birthday, assuming that Kai had told him. "No. I don't want to go home, it's lonely there," Miwa said in a shaking voice, hinting he was scared. "I see… Then how about I walk you home then?" Jun was still his usually cheery self, nothing had changed. "I still don't want to," Miwa turned away. Even if Jun did walk home with him, he'd still end up spending this night by himself. "Heh, you're no fun when you're like this. Well then," Jun grabbed Miwa by his waist and effortlessly picked him up "I'll carry you home if I have to," Miwa was shocked when Jun picked him up, but came to his senses a few seconds later. "Let go of me!" he said while struggling from Jun's grip "Fine, I'll go home. Just let go of me!" Jun gave a smirk and let go of Miwa, who fell on the floor with a thump. "Did you have to do something so embarrassing?" Miwa dusted himself off and gave Jun an annoyed glance. "Anything to convince you," Jun took out his cellphone, and from what Miwa could see, texted someone. "Alright," Jun said "Let's go. You lead the way,"

Walking home with Jun wasn't so bad. In fact, they should spend more time together. "You know, you can join the Underground Fighters any time you want to," Jun said, interrupting the silence. Miwa looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Eh? Me?" It wasn't like he was that good of a Vanguard fighter, at least not as good as anyone in Q4. "Sure. Hearing from Kai, you're better than half the people there," Jun continued "And you'd make a great assistant," Miwa thought about it; it would give him something to do when he wasn't working at Card Capital. "I'll think about it," he told Jun as they crossed the street. They were now a block away from Miwa's house. Miwa slowed down his pace and looked on the ground as they walk along, trying to avoid the feeling loneliness of spending the rest of his birthday alone. But this being a short block, they were in front of his house in no time. "Enjoy the rest of your evening," Jun said.

"You're late Miwa! You should have been here hours ago!" a familiar voice yelled. Miwa looked up, immediately who it was. "It can't be- Kai!" all Miwa could do was stand there in shock. His legs wouldn't allow him to move. "Tch, you had me worried. Honestly, I can't leave you alo- " Miwa had already thrown himself around Kai, his face buried in Kai's chest. He couldn't control his tears as he hugged Kai tightly, like his life depended on it. "You're the one who's late! I stayed up all night waiting for your call!" Kai put his arms around Miwa. "Baka. How can I call you if I'm on a plane?" As Miwa continued to cry, Kai glanced over to Jun, who was still watching them, gave him a nod and mouthed 'I owe you one'. Jun gave Kai a thumbs up and left the two of them alone. "Welcome h-home Kai," Miwa said between his tears. "I'm back," Kai replied gently with a smile.

"You can let go of me now," Kai said in an annoyed tone. "But Kai said he would cook for me. I can I not be happy?" Kai sighed. "How can I cook for you when I can't get to the kitchen?" Miwa let go and looked at Kai with a pouty face. "Can I at least watch then?" Kai sighed again. "Only if you won't do something dangerous or get in the way," Kai got up and headed for the kitchen. "I promise!" Miwa happily followed Kai to the kitchen. Miwa watched closely as Kai made their dinner. Kai was really amazing when it came to cooking. "There, done," Kai said when everything was set on the table. "Are you sure this is enough?" Miwa asked. There was a considerable amount of food, but it didn't seem like a lot. "Yes, to make sure you're not too full for cake," Miwa's mouth was already watering from the smell of the food, but he lost control when Kai said the word 'cake'. "CAKE! Kai made cake for me!" Miwa threw himself around Kai again, only this time Kai wasn't ready and the both of them was sent tumbling on the floor. "Thank you Kai," Miwa whispered. Kai gave a small smile, but the mood of the moment was ruined when Miwa's stomach growled. "If you're not going to eat, I'm going to eat everything," Kai said coldly. "Eh? No fair!" Miwa dashes to the table. "Not if I eat your share first!" Kai sighs. "You never change do you," _Well, that's what make you, you anyway. _

"Cake!" Miwa looked at the cake with his eyes gleaming. Kai lit up the candles. "Now, make a wish," Miwa thought about it for a second. "But my wish already can true. What I wanted for my birthday was for you to be here," Miwa looked at Kai. "But you never brought me a birthday present," he said with a pouty face. Kai smirked. "What if… I give you myself as a birthday present then?" Miwa blushed and looked away. "K-kai!" "What's wrong? You don't me as a birthday present?" Kai leaned closer to Miwa. "That's not the ca-" Before Miwa could even finish his sentence, Kai had already pressed his lips onto Miwa's. Miwa sat there surprised, with his face burning up. "You could have at least given me a warning," he muttered. Kai picked up Miwa and dropped him onto his lap. "How about we eat this cake together?" Miwa could feel his face burning up again. It was impossible to resist Kai when he was like this. "Yes, I-I would like that,"

"Kai Toshiki, the place beside you is where it is warmest. Whenever you're here, I know everything will be alright," Miwa heartily snuggled closer to Kai. The bed was big enough for the two of them to sleep comfortably side-by-side, but that would be not fun at all. "Miwa I-" before Kai could say more, he glanced at Miwa, who was already asleep in his arms. He gently pushed Miwa's bangs aside and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Taishi. I love you."


End file.
